Tales To Tell
'''Tales To Tell '''is the seventeen in Magical Creatures. Plot Tavo is busy writing his story about his day, as Nick calls him out to tell him a story after Ariel and Chris are sleeping. Lauren joins in and loves more stories about Tavo. He wants to tell Tavo about another story of his sister, as Lauren got interested. Past It takes place when Sarah Is 16, she going out with Nigel with on the prom. They both accepted as they both talk about what they are going to do in prom. Nick sees them, as he doesn't like the way Nigel take caring of Sarah, as he is trying to protect his sister. Nick warns Nigel if he doesn't treat her well, as Nigel warns Nick to stay out of his way or he will get pounded by him. Kel and Travis play a game with Ziket, Forgon, and Tavo with their cards. They all laughed about their days in the Magical world. Nick wants Tavo help to stop Nigel and Sarah from going into the prom. Nick wants to protect his sister, as Tavo has a plan to ruin him if the prom continues. He uses a bucket, to make sure that goes into Nigel's clothes. It went into Nick's clothes, as his clothes are dirty. The prom started, as Nigel goes with Sarah to dance together, as they both talk about what they are going to do with their jobs, in the future. Nick, Kel, Travis are with their creatures and Tavo too. Nigel and Sarah started to dance in the prom, as Nick have a backup bucket, to soak them. He started to realize it was Nick all along, as he chased him as Travis and Kel too. Nigel caught them, as they both run out of ideas of where to go. He hurts them, but Sarah stops it. Nick wants to prove that Nigel is not a person, who Sarah wants to go out with. Nigel never cared about Sarah until he got older, Nick thinks that Sarah is still in a friendzone with Nigel. Present Nick knows that Nigel has been a bully for years, as Sarah loves him because of his personality. Lauren knows that Nick treats him better when they are both dating and going out together. She kissed him, as all laughed. Nick still misses his sister, as Lauren hopes that will comes good for a memory of her. Characters Magical Creatures * Tavo (Past And Present) * Ziket (Past) * Forgon (Past) Main Characters * Nick Ridley (Past And Present) * Lauren Ridley * Chris Blake * Ariel Ridley * Sarah Blake (Past) * Nigel Blake (Past) * Travis Ford (Past) * Kel Lamar (Past) Cast Trivia * Nick despise Nigel when he was young * Sarah goes out with Nigel a lot * Tavo have done a lot of pranks in his time Gallery Tales To Tell/Gallery See Also Category:Magical Creatures: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason